pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Mohlya
Can't Stop The Rock! Name: '''Mohlya '''Species/Form: Golurk Type: Ground/Ghost Ability: Iron Fist Hold Item: N/A Gender: Genderless, but identifies as a 'Masculine Construct' Age: Unknown Physical description: While Team Roadbuster is not lacking in the height department, Mohlya towers over the rest of the group at a colossal 7'6", making him the largest of the team. His entire frame is made of solid rock, all of it scored and pockmarked from the various injuries he has received durring his time as Team Roadbuster's acting tank. Despite being genderless, and therefor lacking any sort of sexual organs, Mohlya is usually seen wearing simple clothing out of a desire to fit in, and is commonly seen wearing a shirt and pants made of burlap. The scar across his chest, held in check by the large metal seal on his chest, glows with a haunting yellow light periodically. On each wrist, he has three lines of runes that glow a certain color of light when the corresponding elemental punch is used. Personality: While his other teammates have their own series of issues and other odd personality traits, Mohyla is very simple in comparison. He simply wants to belong, and considers Team RoadBuster to be his family because they accepted him as a teammate; even to the point where he has suggested making his own last name RoadBuster as a sign that he belongs to the 'RoadBuster Family'. This suggestion is usually met with a resounding 'No' from the rest of the team. Though most of his teammates refuse to acknowledge their differences, Mohlya utterly embraces his teammate's oddities. From Dante's rousing speechs, to Ruka's ability to get into fights at the drop of the hat, to Melanie's utter laziness, and to Arthur simple minded obeidience; he cherishes every last moment he spends with his team, and will defend them all to the bitter end. This has shapped his fighting style to an extent: Mohlya has often been taking blows he otherwise could have dodged in order to protect his teammates. While his team has seen Mohlya be very open and periodically ask questions, the Golurk usually keeps to himself when not speaking to people outside of his team or associates of his team. The few outside his 'family' that he really interacts with are: Krysalis Eisenfaust, Zeke Chaku, Natalia Yushakov, and Lulu Wiliams. Around those whom he is not familiar with, he is rather ill at ease, figiting with his giant stone hands every so often, not making eye contanct, and profusely appologizing whenever he bumps into anyone. He's not very comfortable around people he is unfamiliar with, but does make an effort to be polite. History'': Mohyla himself does not remember much about his past beyond a simple, singular order that had been constantly ringing through his head for as long as he can remember. "Make a life of your own." With the order constantly ringining in his mind, the Golurk has spent most of his waking time devoted to making his own life The Golurk can only remember as far back as waking up in a hospital waiting room one day with no memory of what had happened beforehand beyond his name, rudimentary knowledge of how to do certain tasks, and the auformentioned order. After asking the hospital staff if they had know why he had been there to no avail. With only the clothes on his back and a few odd items in his pack: a broken pocket watch on the time 9:27 PM), a roll of cash, and a Brochure for the PCC. With these items, the clothes on his back, and the singular order in his mind, he set on out. The golem's first stop was at the PCC, as the Brochure was the only direction he had. To his surprise, the Golurk had soon found out that he had been enrolled into the new school year, and his loans all paid for by a mysterious benefactor. Though the coincidence was intruiging to the golem, the order ringing through his head seemed far more important. Soon, the Golurk found himself part of the student body, all for striking out on his own. However, with the lack of memory upon awakening in the Hospital waiting room came another distinct problem: Mohlya had absolutely no social skills or knowledge of how certain things worked beyond highschool education levels. It was a common sight to see Mohyla struggling with computers or anything electrical. And he had a habit of being late to club activities due to his EXTREME focus on his classes. This is actually how he came to meet up with Team Roadbuster. One day, in his Freshmon year, the Golurk had volunteered to help assist with the History Club's bake sale, and then subsequently was late to it due to him stuck in studying for one of his classes when no tests were comming up. Upon arriving late, the Golurk was offered a choice of punishment: either leave the History club, or spend a day in the library reorganizing the History section (but remain in the club.). His love of history pushed him to take the latter choice. While organizing the books upon the shelves, he came across a group of students whom had also been assigned to assist in cleaning up the library (as it had been left asunder by the various students whom had spent time there studying for midterms). Those people were Rothschild Dante Rothschild, Ruka Alomar, Melanie Altaic, and Arthur Duster. Some how, some way, the rag tag group of misfits came to the desicion that they should form a team, though each was driven by their own personal reasons why. For Mohlya, his was a far more altruistic reason: the fact that people were willing to want him along side them filled a need that he did not know he had. A need to belong... '''Grade level:' Seinor Major/Minor:'' ''History/Literature'' '' Team: '''RoadBuster '''Moves: Starter: Phantom Force: Invoking the ghostly energies that power him, Mohlya vanishes between the demensions for but a short while, before lashing out at his foe from behind him. This move is rarely used by him for a variety of reasons: the main reason being that he does not like using moves that sperate him from his team for an extended period of time. Focus Punch: ''Self explanitory. Mohlya focuses for a while, charging up a powerful punch. If he's struck at all durring this period, he looses focus and the punch looses it's power. ''Shadow Punch: ''Tracking his opponent, Mohlya charges his fist with phantom energies before punching a blast of dark energy. This blast is semi-homing, and is unaffected by Mohlya's own accuracy or the foe's evasiveness. ''Mega Punch: ''With every last ounce of his strength, Mohlya punches his foe with the full force of a freight train. It's not uncommon to see anyone hit by this Mega Punch go flying across the arena. Freshmon (Semester 1) ''Fire Punch: ''Fists wreath in flame, the Golurk unleashes a barage of punches upon his foe. This punch corresponds to the first ring of runes on his wrists, the dialect translating to: ''Let thine fire forge new paths. Ice Punch: ''With an aura of chilly air and snow, Mohlya smashes his foe with a freezing punch. This punch corresponds to the second ring of runes on his wrists, the dialect translating to: ''May the biting cold test your will. Freshmon (Semester 2) Thunder Punch: Electricity crackling across his arms, Mohlya delivers a shockingly powerful blow against any who stand before him. This punch corresponds to the third and final ring of runes on his wrists, the dialect translating to: And the wrath of heaven smite thine foes. Drain Punch: ''Mohlya punches his foe, siphoning off some of his foe's vitality and stamina to give himself a recharge and put himself back in the fight. Those whom have been hit by this punch have claimed to have felt like a ghostly presence hung over them, slowly sapping their will to fight away. Sophomore (Semester 1) ''Dynamic Punch Magnitude Sophomore (Semester 2) Earthquake Curse Junior (Semester 1) Thunder Bolt Bulldoze Junior (Semester 2) Power Up Punch Fly Senior (Semester 1) Psychic Magic Coat Strategy: As Team RoadBuster's main tank, Mohlya's strategy is designed around delivering and taking maximum punishment. While he is the strongest of Team RoadBuster, he usually delegates himself to protecting his teammates, rather than seeking the foe out. If he sees one of his teammates having difficulty in a 4 v 4 or 2 v 2, he will immediately drop what he is doing and rush to their assistance, caring not for what he might suffer in the attempt. Strengths: Try to list a battle, social, '''and' academic strength!'' Weaknesses: Try to list a battle, social, '''and' academic weakness!'' Current Classes: 4 is full-time, 6 is hard limit of mon stress levels considering no outside distractions